


for the thrill of it

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Community: femslashficlets, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Secrets, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And yet, AJ never could have imagined this. Her and Nikki, stealing away in secret whenever there’s the chance.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/74059.html">Challenge #053</a> - "thrill" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the thrill of it

**Author's Note:**

> set early 2015 - like, march i guess??? definitely before wrestlemania 31, at least.

AJ thinks it’d be fair to say that her career has been a rollercoaster.

No, it’s _her_ that’s the rollercoaster here: she’s been up and down and wild and still and every shade of herself.

And yet, she never could have imagined this. Her and Nikki, stealing away in secret whenever there’s the chance.

They hardly talk. AJ doesn’t know what their conversations would even be about if they did. It would probably be rough and vicious, just like the sex is, the two of them biting away at each other in every way that they can. Nikki seems to want to, seems to want to cut into AJ to get a rise out of her, but AJ can’t – AJ can’t lash out at her in the same way with it meaning anything anymore.

She doesn’t quite know what’s happened to her between November and now – how she’s become so apathetic, acting almost mechanically, somehow able to shrug things off as if they don’t mean anything to her anymore. She can’t even bring herself to care that Nikki has her title now, her _baby_. AJ used to care, used to care so _much_. She used to _feel_ things. Now, she just acts and doesn’t seem to be affected by any of the consequences. Paige could find out about this, about her and Nikki, and AJ won’t care. Brie could find out, and AJ’s caused one last bit of havoc before she disappears.

She knows she’s going to leave soon, knows that sticking around for any longer will make her inconsistent, will mess up the person she’s so meticulously moulded herself to be on screen. She can’t have that. She can’t be a chameleon, changing just to fit with the times, never staying true to who she is. Not like everyone else seems to.

Maybe it’s because she got everything she came here for, got to chase and then _catch_ her dream and now there’s nothing left for her. Maybe the thrill of it all has just gone.

Still – AJ’s found one last thrill in Nikki, and she’ll hold on to it until it’s time for her to slip away.


End file.
